My Angelic College Roommate
by MidnightLord13
Summary: Occurs after Castiel dies when Lucifer is released, but before he's brought back. Hint of Sucifer, and based on Destiel. Hope you enjoy! May turn into a longer story, but don't hold your breath.


My Angelic College Roommate

I got out of the car, breathing my first true breath of college air before popping the trunk to get my bags. The cabbie that brought me from the airport helped me lug the two large suitcases up to my dorm room. He even refused the twenty dollar tip, saying that I would need it more than him in the days to come.

I remembered that I had forgotten to grab my room key on the way up, so I headed back downstairs to the gorgeous receptionist working at the desk. After a little chatter, I asked if I could grab it from her.

"Of course sweetheart. What's the name?"

"Dean. Dean Winchester.", I replied.

"Alright darlin', let's see here...", she mumbled as she punched some keys on her beat up old computer. "One second."

She disappeared into the back room for a few minutes, coming back out with my room key and a number. "Room 333"

"Thanks a lot...?", I inquiered.

"Stefanie, doll."

"Thanks a lot Stefanie. I'll see you around."

I went back upstairs to find my things missing. In complete distress, I walked inside to find them neatly stacked at the foot of what must have been my bed.

"What the-"

"Please don't swear. I dislike all forms of it.", said a strong voice behind me.

I jumped and bit off what I was going to say. I wanted to make a good first impression.

"Who the hell are you?!" Oops.

His eyes flashed, as if in pain. "My name is Cas. And can you PLEASE refrain from swearing?"

I must have been completely shocked, because I actually apologized.

"OK, I'm sorry. But you still haven't told me what the he-... What you're doing here."

"I thought that was fairly obvious. I'm your roommate."

That explained a lot. Now another question came up. "Did you take my bags in?"

"Yes. I didn't know if you had anything of value inside, so I brought them in, just in case."

I nodded and flopped on my bed with my arm over my eyes. "Do you mind if I take a nap? It was a long flight, and it was especially long for me. I dislike flying with a passion that can only be compared to Hitler and Jews."

"Of course."

I fell asleep to the sound of soft breathing and pages turning.

I woke up three hours later, all my senses dulled by sleep. And yet, something smelled so delicious, my mouth instantly filled with water. I got up slowly, pins and needles attacking all the cells in my left leg. When I woke up completely, I meandered slowly to the kitchen, taking my first good look at my apartment.

Cas was at the stove, multitaking beyond my comprehension. 4 different pans were on the grange, and a large pan of something was in the oven baking. Standing next to him was someone I didn't recognize, although, now that I think about it, I wouldn't have anyway.

"Hey Cas. Who's this?"

"Dean, this is my brother, Lucifer." He geustures at the man with a spoon filed with vibrant red liquid.

"Nice to meet you, Dean. I hope you're hungry. Cas makes a bread and garlic encrusted cheesy chicken parmesan to die for."

Cas cut in with a mumbled, "It's not that great..."

I shook my head. "I'll be the judge of that. Certefied food conesuier, at your service."

Right then, the doorbell rang, and I went to go get it, the sound of muffled laughter following me out. When I opened the door, I was attacked by something huge with brown hair.

"Dean! Glad you made it! And whoever's cooking must be a god at the stove! I could smell it from down the street!"

"Cant... Breathe... Sam...!", I gasped.

"Oh, right..." He set me down, and I could finally catch my breath again. Sam may be a gently giant, but somethimes, he doesn't know his own strength.

"Dean, are you going to introduce us to the moose?", questions Lucifer, walking in with Cas right behind him.

"Sorry, this is Sam, my younger brother."

"Howdy. And you are?"

"Lucifer."

"Like the Morning Star that fell from heaven?"

"Actually, yes. Exactly like that." Lucifer's eyes sparkled with a kind of mischeif I didn't want to know anything about.

"Dean, do you think you could come here and help me for a second?", called Cas from the kitchen. I hadn't even heard him leave the room.

Cas was sitting at the small table, with what looked like a cup of straight vodka in his hand. He was hyperventilating, and one look at him, and I knew something was wrong. His eyes were puffy and red, like he'd been crying, but I saw no water anywhere around him.

"Cas, what's wrong?", I asked quietly. For some reason, I felt that bringing attention to this would make things worse.

"Nothing's wrong Dean. Vodka just hits me hard."

I was skeptical, but I didn't push. He asked me to stick the food in separate bowls, and to pull the chicken out.

After I had done that, and dinner was ready, I went out to the living room to grab Sam and Lucifer. I was shocked by what I found.

Sam was lying on top of him, trying in vain to get off his shirt, passionately kission him with a fire I didn't know he possessed.

Lucifer was just as eager. He had already gotten Sam's shirt off, and was currently working on undoing his pants whild simultaneously sliding his other down to grab his-

"What the HELL are you doing!"

An irate Cas called from the kitchen, "DEAN! Contain yourself!"

Sam jumped up, breathing hard, and lucifer got up more slowly. Lucifer stood in front of him, a dangerous glint in his eyes, and his body language saying he was ready to fight me. Sam must have seen this too, although it could have been that he just wanted to as he wrapped his arms around the smaller man in front of him.

Lucifer imediately relaxed, and looked up at Sam, letting him take the lead.

"Dean, you need to calm down.", he said.

"I am calm Sammy. I just can't believe you would start something here, with me in the NEXT ROOM."

He flinched, but in the state I was in, I didn't much care. *He deserves everything he gets...*, I thought.

"Dean...", said Cas, who's silence was really starting to irritate me. "You need to calm down."

He touched my arm for the breifest second, and all my anger and hurt left me. I flopped heavilly down into a chair that was nearby.

"Why didn't you tell me...?", I question exhaustedly, rubbing the bridge of my nose with two fingers.

"Because it never came up in casual conversation."

I shook my head, the idea already wrapped in my brain. I just couldn't believe he didn't tell me sooner.

"Lucifer, Sam, maybe you should go. Let me grab you some food first though." He dissapeared into the kitchen, and came back moments later with two plates of food. They thanked him, Sam put on his shirt, and they left.

I went to my room, and laid in the same position as earlier, one arm flung over my eyes. Cas entered and sat down on his bed, waiting for me to speak.

"Did you know?"

"Of course. My brother told me years ago."

"You're lucky then. My brother just came out to me.", I said with a kind of hurt sarcasm.

Cas was silent for a moment. Then he said, "Maybe he didn't tell you for a reason. Did you ever do anything to make him think you were against it?"

I wanted to say no, but I couldn't. Everytime I saw same doing something... Less than masculin, I'd tease him mercillessly for days afterward.

"Oh God, you're right. Why did I do that? He's going to hate me!" I started shaking, and my eyes burned.

"Dean, there's something else, isn't there?"

I nodded. "Of course there's something else. There's always something else... I'm... I'm gay too."

Cas just nodded. "So am I."

I was startled out of my sorrow. "Excuse me?"

"I'm gay. Are you surprised?"

"Yeah, kinda. It's not everyday you find out that your angelic college roommate-" Oops.

Cas's eyes twinkled, and I found myself drowning in blue intelligence, flecks of green caring, and silver beauty. Those spectacular blue eyes staring across the room at me.

He got up, crossed the distance, and I felt like I should move. I couldn't, as he climbed onto my bed, my heartrate sky rocketing, desire bubbling just underneath, ready to burst, if only he would TOUCH ME.

Cas flung himself over my body, both hands up near my head, on of his knees right against my groin. I felt him lean down to whisper seductively in my ear, my eyes closed tightly as I fought for breath the second time that night. "Do you want me Dean?"

My mind was too filled with lust to answer in coherent sentences. I moaned out loud, trying to put my arm over my eyes again so that I could concentrate on something besides to feel of his hot skin on mine. He decided he rather see my green eyes, and took my hands to hold above my head in a guesture of dominance that flung them wide open.

"Just say the word, Dean."

I whined, too hot. "Please Cas..."

"Please what Dean?"

"Kiss me, Cas..."

Cas took my earlobe into his mouth and sucked hard. He traced my jawline with his lips, tremors coursing throught my body. He planted kisses down my neck, to the symphony of my groans. Finally, finally, he leaned up and kissed me with a need that I could only explain as perfect, harmonized, melody between two souls that were meant for each other.

After a few minutes, he twisted and fell into the space next to me, still holding me in his arms.

"Cas, I..." I stopped, not knowing how to explain my emotions about what just happened.

He laughed, the pure peal of light and happiness. "I know, Dean." His eyes hungrily traveled across my face, just as mined did his. "But you might want to change your underwear."

For the first time, I noticed a wetness in my boxers that wasn't there before. I blushed and Cas laughed again. "Don't feel too bad. I did too."

My eyes darted down his body, and back up, but Cas noticed. That sparkle was in his eyes again.

My heartbeat quickened, and my blood started boiling. "I think that's a great idea."

About two hours later, Cas and I found ourself back in bed, only this time, we had more room. We had pushed our beds into the center of the room.

As it turns out, Cas was a snuggler. And he's definitely wearing the pants in... Whatever relationship now exists between the both of us. We also seem to enjoy sleeping in our boxers. Spooned of course.

"Dean, you aren't ready to come out yet, are you?", he asks out of the blue.

"Way to burst my bubble Cas... But of course, you're right... Not yet."

"That's alright.", he replied. "I can wait for you."

We fell asleep after that. And all I dreamt about was being with him.


End file.
